


That Would Be My Name

by sorrybaby_x



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrybaby_x/pseuds/sorrybaby_x
Summary: Villanelle and Eve have to deal with life on the run from the 12.This is what I want/hope happens for s3 and is written in a screenplay format. Hope you enjoy!





	That Would Be My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, sorry in advance. I’m putting this in on my phone and none of it’s formated how I would like so it’s pretty hard to read. When I log onto my computer tomorrow I’ll try to fix it. Thanks for reading!

INT. BLAND ROOM - DAY  
************ TRIGGER WARNING : mention of Rape ************  
The room is scarely decorated with only a few items (office supplies) out on the metal table. There is a worn red couch with a body on it. A few plants sit in the corners of the room and a dull painting hangs on the wall.  
The lighting is minimal - nothing too durastic. There is one window but it is covered with heavy drapery as if to hide something - or someone.  
Heavy footsteps can be heard walking into the room. The sound carries easily in this room. Suddenly pained groaning can be heard from the right.  
Camera pans over to the unknown figure laying on the red sofa.  
The woman wakes up screaming (paralleling to opening scene of 1x01) and the footsteps hurry to come over to the now woke woman.  
VILLANELLE  
Shhhhh... EVE! Shut up  
EVE  
(Screaming)  
WHERE AM I?  
VILLANELLE  
Eve... I don’t expect you to-  
EVE  
WHERE AM I? Villanelle?  
VILLANELLE  
(Smirky)  
-Understand. And yes, that would be my name.  
EVE  
Where am I?  
EVE looks down at her wound for the first time - she didn’t notice earlier because of her shock. It is bandaged nicely and is clean and kept.  
EVE  
Why? Why did you shoot me?  
VILLANELLE  
Eve, I know you want to understand-  
EVE  
Yes I do, so tell me.  
VILLANELLE  
It’s too early.  
VILLANELLE walks over to the couch and sits beside EVE who is laying down.  
EVE  
What do you mean?  
VILLANELLE  
It’s better if you don’t know.  
EVE  
How do you know what’s best for me?  
VILLANELLE  
(Finally fed the fuck up w eves bullshit)  
Havent you figured it out by now, beautiful Eve.  
EVE  
(Shocked)  
Wha-  
VILLANELLE  
The twelve, they own me, they own you. None of this - Arron peel, Carolyn, even us - would exist without the twelve. Every waking moment, they control everything we do.  
EVE  
No. No. No. I chose you when I walked away from Carolyn. She offered me a way out.  
VILLANELLE  
Well guess what? So did Konstantin. The twelve made sure of it so that we would pick each other. There wasn’t another option.  
EVE  
No. It can’t be... can it?  
VILLANELLE  
Eve, there was never a way out. I figured that out when I realized I was setup.  
EVE  
So all of my work at MI6-  
VILLANELLE  
It was for the twelve. Eve trust me, I never knew it was this bad.  
EVE  
Ok, the fucking assassin didn’t know how bad it got?  
VILLANELLE  
You know what I mean.  
EVE  
Wouldn’t you have figured out that something much larger was going on? You do kill people for a living.  
VILLANELLE  
I’ve been betrayed by the only people I cared about - even you.  
EVE  
You. Care about me?  
VILLANELLE  
(Cute puppy dog eyes)  
Duh.  
EVE  
You can’t.  
VILLANELLE  
I can Eve. I do.  
VILLANELLE reaches in and softly strokes EVEs face. This time, EVE doesn’t resist her touch.  
EVE  
(Ever so softly)  
But, you’re a psychopath. You can’t form any lasting relationships with anyone.  
VILLANELLE  
(Getting defensive)  
I can- I did- with Anna-  
EVE  
(Cutting VILLANELLE off)  
Yeah and you castrated her rapist. You were so close to killing him.  
VILLANELLE pulls away from EVE and gets up. She starts pacing around the small room.  
VILLANELLE  
It’s because I cared about her. I couldn’t stand what he had did to her, the harm he brought her. All of the nights she stayed up crying and blaming herself. I couldn’t stand how he had hurt her. So I made sure he felt the pain. I just got unlucky when he survived.  
EVE  
So, you murdered him to help her? Wow, you are fucked up.  
VILLANELLE  
I had a relationship with Konstantin. We got close-  
EVE  
(Getting giddy and full of herself now)  
Oh great, you have a relationship with the guy who plays you to kill. What a nice healthy relationship.  
VILLANELLE  
Konstantin and I had a great relationship.  
EVE  
You tried to shoot him, when I was there watching. Friends don’t shoot friends.  
VILLANELLE  
Are you sure about that?  
EVE  
So your saying that shooting to kill is caring about someone? You shoot at them because you care?  
VILLANELLE  
Well, not quite, but-  
EVE  
I want out, of this place. Wherever we are, I want out. I cannot stand to be with you; not here, not now.  
VILLANELLE  
You can’t just-  
EVE  
Yes. I can. And I will.  
EVE starts to get up from the couch.  
VILLANELLE  
(Crying)  
Don’t do this to me again Eve.  
EVE  
(Avoiding V’s eyes)  
You don’t feel anything anyway.  
EVE walks toward the heavily locked metal door; VILLANELLE hurries in front of the door and stops EVE from walking out by placing her hand just above her breast.  
VILLANELLE  
I wouldn’t do that.  
VILLANELLE flashes a switchblade near EVEs stomach.  
INT. STORAGE ROOM - DAY  
The storage room reeks of dead body. NIKO is barely hanging on. He hasn’t had water for 2 days and has no contact to the outside world.  
A neighbor finally comes for their storage stuff.  
NEIGHBOR  
(Under their breath)  
Ew what is this smell.  
NIKO crawls over to the door of the container.  
NIKO  
Hello? Is anyone there?  
NEIGHBOR  
Uh-  
NIKO  
Here! Help! It’s me, NIKO! I’m trapped!  
NEIGHBOR  
Shit, how long have you been in there?  
NIKO  
I- don’t know.  
NEIGHBOR  
Ok, I’m calling the police, we are going to get you out of there.  
NIKO  
Hurry, I don’t know how long I have left.  
The ambulance gets there. Paramedics arrive and one body is rolled out with a white sheet. Then after a short bit, another body is rolled out with a white sheet over it. The cloth is rolled back to reveal NIKO, dead.


End file.
